Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Debuted in the Tiger Troops episode, "Feline Thrust". Info *'First recorded': 1992 *'Creator': N/A *'Owner': Sound Ideas (1992-present) *'Origin': United States or Canada *'Year debut': May 12, 1992 *'First heard': Feline Thrust (a Tiger Troops episode) *'Area used': Worldwide Used In TV Shows * Adventure Time * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Fight," "The Job," and "The Nest.") * America's Got Talent (Heard in one of the episodes in 2018.) * Arthur (Heard once in "Arthur's Pet Business.") * American Dad! * Baby Looney Tunes * Barney & Friends * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "What Is Blue Afraid Of?" and "Blue's ABCs.") * Bubble Guppies (Mostly when a cat appears in the episode, the cat will make this sound, along with Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01, Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 03, and Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04.) * Caillou (Heard very often for Gilbert in later seasons.) * Cats 101 * Dora the Explorer (Heard often in "Rojo, the Firetuck.") * Ed Edd n Eddy (Heard once in "Here's Mud in your Ed.") * El Perro y El Gato (Heard once in the intro.) * Fairfax (Heard once in "Pinky Pink Place", "A Trip to the Pet Shop", "Zoo Trip", "Eric's Fun Halloween", "The Night Playground", "Eric Stays Overnight at a Farm", and "A Trip to Nana's.") * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy * Higglytown Heroes (Heard in "Kip's Shadow.") * Hey Arnold! * Fireman Sam * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Test * Katie and Orbie (Mainly used for Furrball in newer seasons.) * Lalaloopsy * Little Bill (Heard once in "Monty Joins the Class.") * Men In Black: The Series * Milly, Molly, (Used for Marmalade) * Mr. Bean (TV Series) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Olivia * Regular Show * South Park * Super Why (Heard in high and low pitches in "Dr. Dolittle.", Heard in a normal pitch in "The Boy Who Drew Cats.") * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * The Stuffed Animal Show * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Heard once in "Saving Raphael," "Forever Turtle," and "Attack of the T-Rex!") * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Tiger Troops (Debut) * The Tom and Jerry Show * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales * What About Mimi? Movies * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Men in Black (1997) * The Missing Lynx (2008) * Nine Lives (2016) * Buddy (1997) * Home Alone 3 (1997) Shorts * The Cat That Looked At a King (2004) (Shorts) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Partly Cloudy (2009) (Shorts) (Heard once in high pitch.) * Zimmer Twins (Heard once in "Joyride" movie starter, and "Mystery Man X" short by kasem) Commercials Australia: * Dell Computers (1996) New Zealand: * Toyota Corolla - Cat (2012) UK: * Fire Kills - Smokey (1994) * Transport for London - Hashtag Journey (2016, radio) USA: * Adult-Swim Website (2015) * Dairy Queen - Kitten Bubbles (2011) * Dogz/Catz on Nintendo DS & GameBoy Advance (2006) * It's A Trap - Smoking (2015) * Remax Agent Cat Commercials (2018) * Subway (2005) * Temptations - Keep Them Busy (2016) * Zoomer Kitty (2015) Vietnam: * Comfort Aromatherapy (2012) Video Games Nintendo DS: * Feel the Magic: XY/XX * New Super Mario Bros. (Heard in the "Loves Me...?" minigame when the player gets the "Really Loves Me... Not!" ending.) * Super Mario 64 DS (Heard in the "Loves Me...?" minigame when the player gets the "Really Loves Me... Not!" ending.) Nintendo 3DS: * Paper Mario: Sticker Star Promos * Nick Jr.: Face (Promos) (Heard once in "Nick Jr. Face Has A Cat, A Dog & A Goldfish" in a high pitched.) Videos * Baby Beethoven: Symphony of Fun (2002) (Videos) * Baby Dolittle: Neighborhood Animals (2001) (Videos) * Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) (Videos) * Pet Party (2012) * Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever! (1994) (Videos) Trailers * The Animal (2001) (Trailers) * Home (2015) (Trailers) * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) (Trailers) TV Spots * Night at the Muesum: Secret of The Tomb (2014) (TV Spots * PBS Kids - The Mystery Box (1998) * Puss in Boots (2011) (TV Spots) Other Media * BrainPop * Diane's Zoo YouTube Videos * Fire Truck Morphle VS the Real Fire Truck - My Magic Pet Morphle Superhero animation episodes * LEGO Batman goes to the bathroom * Titanic - Parody by Cats Miscellaneous Anime * Clannad * Ghost Stories * Himouto! Umaru-chan